


so far away

by KiTTYBOiYUTA



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, I think that’s it, Light Smut, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Skinny Dipping, fanboy!renjun, idk why i wrote this, its only mentioned like once tho, lowercase on purpose, renhyuck fluff, renhyuck nation, renhyuck smut, renjun wears panties, they just make out, tiktok!au, tiktoker!hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiTTYBOiYUTA/pseuds/KiTTYBOiYUTA
Summary: hyuck meets the love of his love, but it all started out with a simple tiktok video.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	so far away

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back, i just wanna say sorry for errors! also i crossposted this on wattpad.

hyuck has been waiting for this moment ever since he came to know of renjun's existence. he's finally going to go see his long distance boyfriend!

a little back story on how hyuck and renjun became a long distance couple. hyuck met renjun through social media to put it simple. hyuck is one of the most popular social media influencers right now. because of his popular tiktok videos and his solo singing career, hyuck is a star. people love him, especially renjun.

about a year ago, hyuck was scrolling through his comments on a singing tiktok video he posted to show his fans if they liked the demo song. while reading, he saw a particular comment stick out. it read:

"i love this so much hyuck! check my recent video i duetted you with some background vocals! i hope you like it ❤️."

hyuck doesn't know why this comment stood out to him. "why not" hyuck said to himself. he clicked the profile and hyuck was in shock. as soon as he saw the boys profile picture he fell in love.

hyuck fell in love instantly. his face looked so cute and innocent, he couldn't help but stare. he then decided to read the rest of the boys profile. apparently his name is renjun, he's 20 years old, he likes to sing, and

he's gay.

hyuck smiled, this was perfect, well almost perfect. so, here's the thing, his fans thinks he's straight. so does everyone else, he hasn't had the courage to tell anyone that he's gay. he's scared everyone would leave him or disappear from his life. trying not to make this a said moment, hyuck shakes his head and clicks the video renjun requested him to look at.

hyuck's ears were blessed with the boys amazing vocals. their voices went good together, he felt like he was in heaven. that's when hyuck knew, he wanted to get closer to his fanboy. hyuck liked the tiktok and commented:

"your voice is amazing, i love this so much keep up the good work and maybe one day i'll do a real duet song with you 😉."

after hyuck sent the comment, he put down his phone to attend some business. throughout the whole day, he couldn't stop thinking about how renjun could've reacted to the comment.

finally, hyuck was done with his doings and quickly went to his room. he took his phone off the charger, when the screen lightened up he saw about 100+ notifications from tiktok. he quickly opened the app and went to renjun's page. looking at the profile, renjun posted a new video and he responded to hyuck's comment in that video. hyuck smiled and pressed the video.

"i can't believe you actually saw the video i'm so happy right now. thank you so much hyuck i love your work so much, i would cry right now but i already cried happy tears earlier. again thank you so much i love you~"

hyuck's heart went weak at the praises the boy was giving him. he kept smiling when renjun said "i love you". he doesn't know why this boy he doesn't even know loves him so much. hyuck decided to follow renjun, hoping to see more content from him. hyuck put down his phone and looked the ceiling "hopefully i'll get to meet him one day."

a couple days later:

hyuck has been stalking renjun ever since that day. he's been binge watching his old tiktok's, looking at his old instagram photos, and more. he couldn't help himself, the boy was talented and handsome. hyuck wanted to talk to him more, get closer to renjun. but, he didn't want to scare renjun off. so hyuck decided to take things slow.

he kept getting comments and dm's to collab or do another tiktok video with renjun. he would if he could, but again he didn't wanna scare renjun with all this attention. renjun was already gaining 100+ followers by the second. so if hyuck were to even do a collab with him again it would probably overwhelm renjun. and hyuck didn't want to do that to the poor boy. hyuck laid down in his bed, head filled with nothing but renjun and how much he wanted to get closer with him. hyuck thought to himself "does he even like me in that way?"

a month later:

hyuck couldn't believe it. renjun hasn't posted anything on any social media for over a month. did something happen? hyuck was so worried, he didn't know what to do. people kept dming and commenting if he did something to renjun. that was surely not that case. hyuck was worried, probably more than anyone else. that's when hyuck decided to put on his big boy pants and dm renjun.

he decided instagram since it would be easier to see the message. what was hyuck going to even say? it took a lot of deleting words, add words, and more to come up with the perfect message. it read:

"hey it's hyuck! i was just wondering if everything is okay. you haven't posted in awhile and i'm worried for you. just know i'm here for you okay? sorry i'm just now dming you. i've always been too nervous to actually talk to you. anyways, i hope all is well for you! i hope you see this, again please take care of yourself ❤️."

yes it was wordy but was it worth it for renjun? hell yes. hyuck hoped renjun would see it. cause ever since renjun stopped posting, hyuck has been going crazy. he kept watching his tiktok's to get some feeling that renjun was there.

sometimes he even daydreamed of the two together out on a date. it would be so much fun, hyuck would get renjun anything he wanted. they would have a fancy lunch, a walk by the beach. then they would look up at the night sky, trying to guess the constellations. he imagined them slowly looking at each other, hyuck went crazy imagining him looking into renjun's innocent eyes. their faces getting closer and closer and closer and finally they would ki-

hyuck's thoughts were interrupted by a ding from hyuck's phone. he snapped out of his thoughts and picked up his phone. he saw it was a notification from instagram, and it was

RENJUN TEXTED HIM BACK.

hyuck quickly opened instagram and went to read the message. hyuck's phone started to act a bit slow because of wifi, of course this happens now. hyuck's phone finally decided to work and reads what renjun said.

"AHHH HELLO I CANT BELIEVE YOU DM'ED ME I- omg sorry let me calm down. anyways, yes i'm fine! i've just been caught up with college classes so i haven't had time for social media. thanks for checking up on me though i appreciate it hyuck ☺️."

hyuck's heart once again felt weak, renjun was the cutest. he could imagine renjun making the emoji he sent him. hyuck was relieved that renjun was okay. hyuck just didn't want to leave renjun hanging with that message, so this was the perfect time to get somewhat closer. and maybe, they could start talking more and more everyday.

hyuck

"ah i'm so relieved you are okay! and i completely understand, i hope you aren't overworking yourself! please make sure to take a break sometimes. again if you are ever feeling stressed i'm here to talk!"

renjun

"you are so sweet hyuck 🥺! i appreciate the support. don't worry i actually like school a lot, sounds kinda weird right? anyways howhave you been doing hyuck?"

hyuck

"ah don't make me blush, only sweet for you renjun. also the same old same old, just making tiktok videos and working on songs. people think i have such a fun life but sometimes it's boring. not saying i don't love what i do, it's just when it's repetitive it's a little boring. also sorry for the long message oops."

renjun

"i understand that 100% so no worries hyuckie! since i'm still not gonna be on social media for awhile, would you like my number? if you don't that's completely okay, you probably don't give your number to fans but it's worth a shot!"

hyuck

"OF COURSE I WOULD WANT YOUR NUMBER! ahem i mean yeah sure."

renjun

"oh hyuck you're too cute, here's my number **********. i have to go but just text me anytime okay? i'll be waiting 🥰! talk to you soon hyuck take care :)"

hyuck

"i'll text you soon then! please again if you need me i'm here. don't overwork yourself bye renjun ❤️."

hyuck turned off his phone with a smile. everything was going so good, hyuck was so happy. he couldn't wait to start talking to renjun everyday, the boy already made hyuck smile so much just from the simple things. hyuck knew, he knew that renjun was the one for him. only him.

present time:

and just like that, renjun is on his way to korea. renjun lived in china, but lives in a house were multiple languages are spoken. so different languages won't be a problem. hyuck was outside of the airport with his car, waiting for renjun to arrive. he was excited, so excited but nonetheless nervous as fuck. this is the first time meeting the love of his live. he's only seen his face behind a screen. it's going to feel so nice to see his face up close.

while hyuck was waiting he decided to go on tiktok to see what people were saying about them meeting up.

oh yeah, hyuck came out to everyone, i mean EVERYONE. his family, friends, fans, and etc. hyuck thought people would make fun of him or not accept him, some people did, but his family supported him and that's all that matters.

anyways, his comments were filled with compliments of how they were so cute together. people were spamming their "ship" name renhyuck. people are really creative when coming up with these names. it's only been about 8 months that they have been dating, but the fans make it seem like it's been forever. hyuck did agree though, it felt like he knew renjun all his life.

as hyuck continued to read comments, a text came from renjun. hyuck quickly opened it so see what he said.

renjun

"i finally landed! where are you?"

hyuck

"i'm outside the airport, as soon as you walk out i'll be there. i can't wait to see you so hurry up."

renjun smiled at the message his boyfriend sent him. man, hyuck had no patience sometimes. renjun closed his phone and hurried his way to the doors of the airport. the anticipation was killing renjun right now, why did his walk-running suddenly become so slow? who knows but renjun kept going.

hyuck's heart was beating so fast. he felt like he was going to pass out. hyuck couldn't wait to see his sweet, loving boyfriend. that's when he saw him, coming out of the door. hyuck just stood there, he was stuck. he couldn't move, renjun's beautiful self made hyuck go stiff. renjun looked around until he saw hyuck, he looked stiff and renjun chuckled.

renjun pulled his suitcase over to hyuck's car. renjun stopped right in front of hyuck. "you okay there?" renjun said waving his hands in front of hyuck's face. hyuck was still amazed of renjun's face, body, and everything else. his hair was shiny black, he had a graphic tee with some denim jeans on, and some black converse sneakers. renjun was truly an angel without wings.

hyuck then came back to life, shaking his head to get back into focus of the angel in front of him. hyuck smiled and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. renjun chocked when he was pulled into the sudden hug. he then rapped his hands around hyuck's back. "a little touchy are we?" renjun said pulling his face to look at hyuck's.

"you know i can't help myself injunnie." hyuck said grabbing renjun tighter. renjun smiled at the little nickname hyuck gave him. "well let's get in the car before your fans notice you." renjun said grabbing his suit case. hyuck nodded in agreement, he walked renjun to his trunk and opened it. finally, the two were in the car, on their way to hyuck's house.

a little while later:

the two had a ver eventful day. they went on their first date. hyuck took renjun to his favorite cafe, they had coffee and scones. hyuck never imagined someone so beautiful in front of him. all he could do was stare at renjun. renjun blushed every time hyuck would stare and call him cute. the two did way more throughout the day.

but the part that made it special, was when they were near the river. hyuck sat out a blanket in front of his parked car. the two sat at the edge near the water, looking at the glistening moonlight water. hyuck looked at renjun when he was staring into the sky. hyuck loved renjun's resting face, he looked so peaceful. hyuck really wanted to pull renjun into a soft ki-

"wanna go skinny dipping hyuckie?" renjun said taking off his shirt. hyuck has seen renjun shirtless many times while on facetime. but this, this was different. renjun's slim waist looked so good. hyuck was taken aback from the question. skinny dipping? hyuck said to himself, where did his innocent renjun get that from. "u-um sure." hyuck said while taking his shirt off slowly.

renjun stood up from the blanket and took off his pants and shoes. leaving the boy only in his-

-black laced panties.

hyuck's heart went weak once again. he never imagined his innocent boyfriend wearing such lewd panties. renjun looked at hyuck with a smile. renjun sat down on hyuck’s lap. “do you like them hyuck?” renjun asked brushing his hands through hyuck’s hair. hyuck was zoned out again, when renjun was like this he couldn’t focus. “i-i love them injunnie.”

renjun smiled, he loved how whipped he made his boyfriend for him. renjun got closer to hyuck’s face, almost closing the space between them. hyuck’s face got pink from the sudden closed space. “can i kiss you hyuckie?” renjun asked caressing hyuck’s shoulders. hyuck nodded, he didn’t know why he couldn’t speak. renjun closed his eyes, finally closing the little space between them.

hyuck finally was able to feel renjun’s small, soft lips on his. this kiss started simple, not too rough. renjun tried to take dominance in the kiss. but when it came to this, hyuck was the one to take over. hyuck bit renjun’s bottom lip, making him open his mouth. that’s when hyuck slid his tongue in. hyuck grabbed renjun’s waist and started to rub it slowly.

renjun let hyuck take over, it felt nice. renjun started to feel a small tent next to his cock. renjun started to thrust his hips against hyuck’s. he kept rolling his hips, making hyuck go crazy. hyuck stopped renjun from rolling his hips. he pulled away from the wet and sloppy kiss, making renjun pout. hyuck looked at the ruined renjun, taken aback of how good renjun looked.

“let’s stop okay? i don’t wanna get in trouble out here.” hyuck said rubbing his thumb on renjun’s cheek (face btw). “okay hyuckie, still wanna go skinny dipping?” renjun said getting up from hyuck’s lap. he put out his hand, as to help hyuck get up. hyuck grabbed renjun’s hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“hell yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
